Weddings
by Julia Kelly
Summary: Planned or unplanned, life goes on, and weddings happen. Some sooner than others.
1. Percabeth and Jayna

I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.

* * *

Nico didn't know why he was here.

He had never been a masochist.

But he knew he couldn't not go. Especially when Percy asked him.

So maybe that made him a masochist.

Now Nico was standing in an uncomfortable white tux (why white? Percy's idea) with Grover, Jason, Frank, and Leo, waiting for the bride to come down the isle.

Waiting as Annabeth Chase floated towards her Percy Jackson.

He waited as the preacher said the matrimony speech. He was only half listening.

No one was more surprised than Nico when the preacher said, "Speak now or forever hold your peace," and someone moved forward.

He was even more surprised to discover it was him.

Jason must have shoved him.

Nico stammered an apology and was about to retake his place in the line when he saw the look on Jason's face. It was a look that said "Do this or you will always regret it." If it had been anyone else he wouldn't have listened. But it was Jason, Nico's self-proclaimed best friend. So he turned and said something.

He didn't remember what he said. He just knew that it involved the words, "Percy, I love you." In that order. Far too many times.

When he finished, he waited for the rejection that was coming. He was not expecting what happened.

Piper had been single for a while now, because Jason broke up with her for Reyna. When Nico finished his speech, Annabeth said, "Oh, thank the gods!", shoved Percy at Nico, and climbed on Piper's lap. They began kissing very loudly.

Nico caught Percy (he couldn't not) but was extremely confused.

Percy thanked him and, while blushing very red, turned to the congregation and said, " I apologize if you have no idea what's going on. There's a fake reception at Camp Half-Blood, and if you weren't in on the plan, you can leave now."

Everyone left except Percy's mom, Annabeth's dad, Aphrodite, Piper, Jason, Reyna, Hazel, Percy, the preacher, Paul, and Leo.

Nico tried to leave but Percy wouldn't let him.

"What in the name of Zeus is going on?"

Percy blushed. "Okay, so me and Annabeth were never actually together. We're both gay, Annabeth for Piper, me for...someone in this room, and Annabeth got together with Piper. She wanted to "break up" with me, but the guy I like didn't seem to like me back, so Piper told Jason, and we came up with this to make you-I mean, him-confess if he liked me. And it worked!"

Nico was losing his mind. "Who's the guy?"

Annabeth pulled away from Piper long enough to say, "You, you dumbass." Then Piper demanded her attention again.

Jason laughed. "As the daughter of Athena so eloquently put it, it's you, Nico."

"Jason Grace, this was your idea?!"

That made Jason nervous. Ha ha... "Um...maybe? Please don't kill me?"

Nico ran at him. Jason scrambled to get away but Nico was too fast. He managed to hug Jason.

"Thank you thank you thank you!"

Percy cleared his throat. "We're all set up for a wedding...Nico?"

Nico stared at him. "Clearly I am not the only crazy one here. Not today, Kelp Head. You haven't even asked me out!"

Percy blushed again.

Jason said, "If you don't mind...Reyna and I would like to use it..."

So there was a wedding that day after all. Nico was the best man.


	2. Nicercy

Nico didn't know why he was here.

He had never been a masochist.

But he knew he couldn't not go. Especially when Percy asked him.

So maybe that made him a masochist.

Now Nico was standing in an uncomfortable white tux (why white? Percy's idea) with Grover, Jason, Frank, and Leo, waiting for the bride to come down the isle.

Waiting for his Percy to come and display his love for Nico in front of all their friends.

Coincidentally, they would also be accepting godhood as soon as they finished their vows.

It would be strange, but they would get used to it in a millennium or so.

The rest of the heroes of Olympus (what Camp Half-Blood called the seven of the prophecy) were already gods. Percy had wanted to wait.

Interestingly enough, being a god granted them the ability to have children.

(But you didn't hear it from me. That's a very closely guarded secret)

Nico was on edge all through the vows.

He couldn't forget the disaster that was Percy's first wedding.

But they made it to the "I do"s without any interruptions.

Nico remembers nothing of the reception.

That's what happens when you get crazy drunk because of A: the residual aches and pains of the process to become an immortal deity and B: the boy-the man-you have loved since you were ten gives his life to you.

Nico will swear up and down that he was completely sober. He can tell you everything that happened at the reception (because he's watched the video umpteen times).

But anyone who knows Nico agrees.

The homophobic gay man would never have started pulling Percy's clothes off in front of several gay and bisexual men if he was not completely, off-his-head, oh-my-gods-he's-getting-alcohol-poisoning drunk.

But it made for some interesting stories for Uncle Jason and Uncle Leo to tell Percy and Nico's kids.

* * *

**Okay, this is really bad. **

**And a weird ending.**

**I'm marking this as Complete.**

**But I might go back at some point when I feel inspired and write a Piperbeth or Frazel or Caleo wedding and add it as a third chapter.**


End file.
